


熔流

by GreenTourmaline



Series: A Song on Fire [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Song on Fire/燃尽歌章AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 奇幻AU，A Song on Fire同一个世界观。背景提要：费诺设局孤身闯入“无人之地（No man’s land）”，自安卡拉刚和一众飞龙的看护下夺回一颗宝钻。这里的魔法会全面受限，尽管如此，他还是强行杀死了安卡拉刚，设计让飞龙们死于乱石中。他为此付出了沉重的代价。芬国昐赶至时，费诺已经在死亡的边缘徘徊。芬国昐在极度悲愤中动用了黑魔法，将他们的生命牵连在了一起。（唯一涉及前文并且和本篇相关的内容：芬国昐答应过芬威，会守护好他的兄长）
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: A Song on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811629
Kudos: 4





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 奇幻AU，A Song on Fire同一个世界观，更准确说这是我设计的FF线日后走向之一，既然提前写出来说明正文已不会采用。不用看正文，正文进度还离这里远得很，看背景提要就行。  
> 私觉得非常雷，但我搞着爽233~渣文笔OOC慎。警告：本系列基本没几个正常人，这两位更是上梁不正。  
> FF线我有设计几个不同的大走向，不管过程怎么差别，结局大同小异。

“你留不住挚爱之人，也守不住你的承诺。你所珍视的一切都会在你眼前消亡，你所珍爱的人将历经可怕的苦难，你却对此无能为力。而你，将在无尽的懊悔与绝望中殒落。”

梦之洞窟的诅咒如魇魅般在他的脑中回荡。在相当一段时间内，他觉得世界是空的。他在向他靠近，一步一步，如同踏在创世之初的虚无中。他不知道自己是怎么来到他的身边，他半跪在地，试图探向他被血染浸的心口。他发现自己的手在颤抖，无法控制地；他的手在半空中紧握成拳。

“你答应过，会等我到了再行动。”他自牙缝中恶狠狠挤出了这句话，极致的愤怒与痛苦让他的声音变了形，如果费诺还能说笑，想必会嘲讽他的失态：“而人们还说你冷静如同赫尔卡拉克西的坚冰。”但是他已经无法吐露任何讥笑的言语。尖锐的龙爪贯穿了他的心脏。事实上，芬国昐也完全无法听清楚自己说了些什么。他的世界在嗡鸣。这噪音让他崩溃，他想捂住耳朵大声勒令它们住嘴。有那么一瞬，他的视野在逆转。他分不清自己身在何处。

在无数嘈杂声中，他忽然看到了一线清明。

紧握的拳猛然松开，他的手按上了他的心脏，眼神倏转冰冷。

墨色的魔法光线在他的手中迅速成形；他感觉到自己的生命被迅速抽离。于是他紧接着吟诵出第二个咒术，费诺被淡蓝色的光辉笼罩，生命流失的速度果然因此减缓。他长出一口气，混乱的神思终于渐渐平复下来。他轻轻撩去散落在费诺脸上的长发，顺着他的颊线温柔地抚摸下来，拇指在他的唇畔流连。

“别想一走了之。你走不了。”

他感觉自己正被关在冰窖中。

伤口的疼痛仍旧在激烈地撕扯他的神经。寒气入骨，他的世界被黑暗所充填，他亦无法挣脱。

这就是死亡吗？呵，终于能见识到。倒是没想到死后不仅这么冷，还会保持临死前所受的痛楚。早知道这样，该挑一个舒服些的死法。他想笑，又想起在佛米诺斯惨遭横死的父亲；他立刻就笑不出来了。如果这就是死后的世界，那父亲在哪？他也一直承受着这样的痛苦吗？这样的想法让他的心脏绞痛。母亲呢？母亲的灵魂现在又在何处漂泊？

有些许温暖自身后洇晕过来。本能地，他试图向那里靠近。世界逐渐有了声响，他感觉到劲烈的风自他的身畔刮过，而他正在马背上颠簸。

“诺洛芬威。”这气息太过熟悉，无需等待视野恢复，他就知道自己正被谁环抱在怀中。他现在不仅伤口剧痛，浑身冰冷，还连一根指头都难以动弹。他对此咬牙切齿。

“你对我……做了些什么？”

芬国昐没有答话，只是用精灵语催促洛哈洛尔再跑快些，顺势将他搂得更紧。

“你……召唤了我的魂魄？还把它和我……的身体，强行……绑定在一起？你想，借此……操纵我？”

“比这个更恐怖。”芬国昐终于开了口，语气是经年不变的冷峻，带着一丝特有的、专属于他的讥诮，“您现在不是活死灵，而是的确还活着。”

理智在缓缓回归，费诺尝试去感知体内的魔法流动：“这是……祭命咒术……你，用黑魔法……”

“您果然已经伤到神志不清了。不然凭您的眼光，一定不会看不出来，这是我改写过的咒术。请不要称呼它为‘黑魔法’。”芬国昐回答得一本正经。如果不是现在任何动作都太过耗费气力，费诺一定会为这句话翻一个大大的白眼。他调整着呼吸，泄愤般问道：“你在，想什么？”

“如您所见，我想救你。若不是万般无奈，我绝对不会采用这种方式。”

所谓“改写过的祭命咒术”，还不是在抽取他的生命，硬生生将濒死者维系在存活的边缘。这种做法基本和自杀无异。费诺立刻想通了自己为什么会冷——芬国昐用寒冰术让他的躯体陷入沉眠，借以降低自己的生命损耗。他 **就是** 在自杀，费诺恨恨地想，而且是在用一个非常折磨自己的方式，拉长线自杀。

“想死……有的是方式，可以选择。”

“您要是诚心想让我们都死得更快，就请再愤怒一些。”芬国昐说完，声音一沉，“冷静，但是不要松懈下来。”

“说得，倒是轻松……”费诺在他的怀里微微颤动，“你在让我，持续体验死亡。”

芬国昐俯下身，在他的耳边低语：“能让你痛苦，我求之不得，我以为你一直很清楚这点。”

费诺几乎要被这句话气笑了。他的喘息倏然加重，胸膛剧烈起伏着，开始反抗法咒对他的钳制。芬国昐眼神一暗，环紧了他的腰。

“冷静下来，不然我们会死得很快。”费诺显然并不打算听从他的安排，于是他咬牙威胁道，“费雅纳罗，停下你的动作，不然我现在就开始吻你。百年之后，人们会发现一对紧紧相拥的遗骨，分别佩戴着费诺里安与芬国昐家族的纹章，死亡都无法将它们分离。”

“你……敢……”费诺这下是真的发怒了。他险些连气都没缓上来，却听芬国昐轻笑一声：“我为什么不敢？我想这么做很久了。”

“你！？”他的动作一滞。有那么一瞬，费诺甚至没反应过来他的半血兄弟在说什么；他沉缓地、艰难地偏过头，难以置信地看向芬国昐的侧脸。

“如果我们注定在今天死去，能欣赏到你这样惊讶的表情，也算是我赢了一局。”芬国昐只迅速瞥了他一眼，就重新专注于赶路。

无人之地号称“魔法无从穿透的领域”，在整片地域中，不仅魔法会受制，任何传送法阵都无法生效。现在这里被费诺毁了个七七八八，但他们还是不得不先逃离这片死亡土壤的边界再作打算。巨龙死了，荒魂和食腐生物还在这里游荡，芬国昐必须时刻保持警惕。

“我曾经恨过这个诺言。”他忽然开口，感受到费诺在他的怀里轻颤了一下，他为此流露出淡淡的笑意，“直到很久之后，我才发现，我所厌憎的并非承诺本身，而是即使有了这样一道枷锁，我仍然留不住你、只能看着你远去的事实。”

费诺轻哼一声，难得没有反驳，也可能只是嫌弃言语在此刻太过耗费力气。于是他接着说道：“就像很久之后我才发现，我想要守护你，也非是因着誓言所迫。”

他放缓了语气，声音低得如同在叹息：“我恨你，就像我爱你那样多。”

费诺闻言低笑，他的肩背在颤抖，透过他们紧贴的身躯传递过来。他终于抬起头，眼中是芬国昐熟悉的傲慢与讥嘲：“诺洛芬威。”他唤着他的名字，每一个音节都在舌尖流转得绵长，“这么多年过来，你终于愿意舍弃你高贵的尊严，甘心放下你高高在上的姿态，向我坦诚了。”

“不要说得好像这事只由我一力促成。纵使我坦白了心迹，您又会相信吗？”芬国昐冷冷应道。

“我凭什么相信你？”费诺嗤笑，他接下来的话几乎和芬国昐异口同声，“一个背信弃义之人。”

“看来你很有自知之明。”费诺兴许是疲累了，他渐渐垂下脑袋，倚在了芬国昐的肩膀。芬国昐闻言冷笑：“是啊，我为你付出，你觉得不过是受诺言驱使，接受得理所当然，还嫌我不够肝脑涂地；我的行事与你的意愿相悖，你又觉得我在背信弃义。你从来都讨厌我。”

“你呢？”费诺的语气依然十分尖锐，“你一直都想借着守护之名掌控我的行动。不要试图否认，这种时候别和我装高洁。你想要占取我的一切。”

“我确实想要占取你。”芬国昐大大方方地应下，“而你，为达目的，会不惜杀死我。已经有过多少次了？”

“不用死亡威胁你，你根本就不会让步。”费诺咬牙，“你总是会干涉我的决策。”

“是啊，当我意识到没有人能把一团火焰握在手中时，一切已经太迟了。”

费诺难得沉默。这次安静的时间稍微有点长，芬国昐皱起了眉，在他的耳边轻唤他的名字：“费雅纳罗，振作起来。你死了，我也会死，别在这种时候终于想起来把我拖下水。”

“同意解开咒术，我们现在就不再有瓜葛。”费诺不情不愿地回应。芬国昐就在这时突然勒紧了缰绳；洛哈洛尔抬起前腿，发出一声嘶鸣。他掰过费诺的脸，凝视着他的眼睛，目光炯炯。

“我不同意。”

他一字一句地答道。

说完，他就打横抱起他，轻巧地从马上翻跃下来。费诺这才注意到他们终于离开了无人之地的边界。芬国昐打开传送法阵；不知道为什么，紧张感自费诺破碎的心脏中油然而生。

“你要带我去哪？”他虚弱地问道。他不想回到提力安，尤其不想在这种情况下见到诺丹妮尔。哦，还有另一个半种弟弟。但是芬国昐不可能带他回费诺里安的地界，何况那里也没有强大到足以医治这种伤势的疗愈师。

芬国昐没有回答，他紧了紧手臂，大步跨入了涡旋之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于芬熊用的法咒：准确点说，动用的咒术是黑魔法的改编。原本是黑法师用来抽取献祭者的生命，为自己填补寿数。芬熊这是临场发挥，将它改编成了类似于“同命咒”的存在，原理就是抽取自己的生命力，将费费硬吊在生死边缘线。当他的生命力被耗尽，两人就会双死。费费那边情况越严重，芬熊的生命力消耗就越快。所以他开场给费费冰封，并且一直对他说“保持冷静”，费费情绪上头会让耗损加剧；但同时还要时不时刺激他一下，让他保持清醒，别一不留神直接魂飘了。  
> 嗯，高尚的芬熊默不作声地研究过黑魔法，甚至熟悉到能临场改编。要不是这种情况下，费费一定会嘲讽翻了天。
> 
> 文里提到的“梦之洞窟”是巫师3的设定，在那里你会见到内心最深的恐惧【虽然但是！游戏里梦之洞窟的场景真的美哭了！简直就是我的天堂！】。原设定其实有些不清不楚的，在本文的设定是：一旦踏入梦之洞窟的地界，要想离开，就必须直面内心最深的恐惧；如果失败，就会无限滞留在里面，直到被洞窟彻底吞噬。当然，直面完了出来也很大可能会发疯。  
> 芬熊在梦之洞窟里听到的诅咒并不是真的诅咒，只是他担心会发生的事情。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了寻求治疗，芬国昐带费诺来到了芬迪丝的魔法空间。

角色介绍

芬迪丝：茵迪丝子女中最初试图与费诺争夺权位的王族。然而因着诺多族对女精灵根深蒂固的偏见，她虽然拥有不错的声望，支持她参与统治的族人却寥寥无几。芬迪丝渐渐对政治心生厌倦。芬国昐成年后，她彻底退出角逐，专注于魔法的研究，鲜少过问世事。她在诺多出奔时期留下一封书信销声匿迹，没有人知晓她去往何处。

芬迪丝在魔法领域拥有非凡的天赋，是诺多族最强大的纯法师（“魔法师”）。费诺对芬迪丝一直十分尊重。两人一度势同水火，但费诺鲜少与芬迪丝产生实质冲突，他非常欣赏芬迪丝的魔法才华，并曾数次与她探讨。芬迪丝有着王者的高傲自尊，在她看来，费诺过于客气的举止是对弱势者的怜悯。若非正事交涉，他们极少有所往来。

  
他们置身于一个巨大的水晶球空间——称它为“水晶球”，只是因为空间整体呈现球形，并且边界都是透明的。事实上，空间的构成令人眼花缭乱，如同一个巨型的、精密而复杂的环形球仪，核心燃烧着白色的魔法源，应该是整片领域的动力中枢。空间低低悬浮在伊瑞伯山的上空，以缓慢的速度移动着。这是一个绝佳的视角，无论是战略意义上，还是仅为星辰研究。

空间涵盖强大的力场。甫一进入，芬国昐就解除了费诺身上的冰封。他几乎是连跳带推搡着从芬国昐身上挣下来，拍打着自己的衣物，仿佛沾了什么脏东西。芬国昐对此视若无睹，他的眉头紧锁，仔细观察着悬浮在空中的星辰光点，似乎要从中看出什么真理循环。

“你带我来到一个你都无法进入的空间。”费诺饶有兴趣地打量着四周，时而发出一些赞叹的声音。

“我并不精于此道。”芬国昐回答，他的确不常研究天象，尽管如此，这句话仍旧能让九成以上的诺多精灵汗颜，“兄长有什么见解？”

费诺感受着身周的魔法流动，估测了星辰的对应排布，一段时间后，他点向天相二的位置，未及触碰，手就被芬国昐一把扣住。

“请让我来。”

芬国昐并没有松手，只是换了另一只手探向阵点所在。一道白光笼罩下来，二人只觉得视野在飞速旋转，一眨眼的工夫，他们已经进入了真正的空间内核。场景和方才又大有不同，这里的视角更加开阔，比起外围，空间边际悬浮的星光要浅了许多，基本能见的都是真实外景。空间内部再没有外围冰冷的机械感，绿意葱茏，细碎的小花开了满地，泉水在石缝间清越地流淌，远处能见两棵抖落着璀璨光点的金银双树，和神话中的描述如出一辙，只是要小了许多，光辉也相较黯淡。

他们的身后是一间漂亮的石头屋，周围种满了蓝色的风铃草。费诺的脸色变了变，他尝试甩开芬国昐的手，却被反握得更加紧。

“不要乱动。”芬国昐面色沉肃。魔法阵的光圈闪烁，一个熟悉又陌生的身影在他们面前渐渐成形。金色的长发，经年不变的冰冷面容，浅蓝墨色的长裙如缀满星辰。

“芬迪丝。”费诺的语气十分奇妙，“看到这些风铃草，就知道是你。”

芬迪丝淡漠地扫视过两人，目光在他们紧握的手多停留了一瞬；很快，她就将视线锁在芬国昐的身上：“你带他过来，是为何事？”

“请你救他。”芬国昐回答得简单明了。芬迪丝闻言冷冷瞥向费诺：“他行事枉顾后果，身为兄长，你也失去神智了吗？”

“……”但凡对他们二人有些许熟悉，听到这句问话，都能被噎到。费诺顿了顿，脸上挂起两人当年相争不下时常常会摆面上的表情：“‘半兄长’。你是在责怪一个死人没有选择的余地？”

费诺说完就觉得手被死死按了一下，他不满地掐回去。

“给我一个接受请求的理由。”芬迪丝的手中波光隐现，费诺能感受到牵连在他与芬国昐之间的法咒随之在动摇，“我允许黑魔法进入了我的领域，这已经是给予你们的恩惠。”

费诺轻笑一声，没等说些什么，芬迪丝就率先打断了他：

“安静！这里不是你的玩具城*，当我在问话的时候，你不要开口。”

她比小时候更讨厌了，费诺心道，小时候发脾气还神色鲜明，现在直接冷成一块冰。在法师的地界得罪它的主人是为大忌，高傲如费诺也并不介意在这种时候从善如流。于是他安安静静地……倚在了芬国昐身上。

芬国昐看到芬迪丝眼中覆盖的阴云时心脏都差点沉没。临场发挥写出的法咒，想在法师领域里剪断轻而易举。

“这里的动力中枢是我当年帮忙制造，你答应过会满足我的一个要求。”芬国昐回答道，他的眼神温和而坚定，“请你救他。这就是我的条件。”

“契约达成后，你我之间再无关联。”芬迪丝说完，手中光芒大盛。费诺瞬间觉得自己的心口在燃烧，他这下真的倒在了芬国昐怀中，一段时间内甚至失去了呼吸，芬国昐抚着他的背试图缓解。他的眼前几近发黑时，类似于心跳的感觉终于在胸腔回归。

“我已经用魔法临时合愈你的伤势。重塑心脏需要几样重要材料，如果一切顺利，我会在魔法消失前回来。”

“如果赶不回来呢？”费诺笑道。

“那就祈祷我能早点回来。”芬迪丝说完，身影就消失在了传送阵中。

场面现在十分尴尬。

终于暂且摆脱了束缚，费诺稍加恢复就甩手错开距离，环视了一圈，向小双树的方向行去。

芬国昐默默跟在他身后。于是费诺走一半停住，头也不回：“跟着我做什么？”

“考虑到您的累累前科，恕我不能放任您独处。”

“你还想监视我？”费诺猛然回身，扯起芬国昐的领口。芬国昐叹息一声，猛然在他的手腕上一卡，迅速地卸下了他的动作。他点了点头，若无其事：“对。”

“看不到你的脸，我能冷静很多。”费诺余怒未消地掰弄着被卡到的关节。芬国昐仍旧不温不火：“您可以选择不回头，或者蒙上眼睛。”

费诺果断决定不和芬国昐再说话。他大步来到双树下，若有所思。远看这两棵树完全就是提力安童话书上的翻版，凑近了观察，倒有点像橡树和山毛榉，手感非常真实，应当是用两棵真树加上魔法装饰改造而来。

费诺倚着银树的树干躺下。满树银花正在盛放，点点银光像洒落的星辰。他闭上眼睛，试图清空思绪。芬国昐在树的另一头靠坐着，无声无息。

“什么时候？”不知过去多久，久到两人看起来都像睡着了，费诺突兀地开了口。芬国昐一时没有回话，于是费诺轻哼一声，准备小憩。就在这时，安静的空气被再次打破：

“在巴拉尔岛探查期间，我曾因为一项委托进入了梦之洞窟。”

梦之洞窟。费诺放任了自己的笑意：“哦，那个地方。”

梦之洞窟是一片奇特的魔法领域，相传为伊尔牟在古神时代亲自设造。进入梦之洞窟者，将见到内心最深的恐惧。离开那里的唯一方式就是直面梦魇并且战胜它，如果失败，就会被洞窟渐渐吞噬。很多人要么死在里面，要么离开后就发了疯。

“你在那里见到了我。”费诺抬起手，看着散落的银花穿过指尖。

“我亲眼见证了你的死亡。”芬国昐的呼吸沉重了些，他的尾音在隐隐颤抖，语气却锋锐如寒刃，一字一句用唇舌剜出，“那样的场景，一生看一次就够了。”

费诺没再回话，缓缓闭上了眼。他太累了，从设局恶战到被芬国昐设下法咒，这些天他重伤失血，连一分一秒都不能松懈，疲倦感如同枷锁沉沉缚在他的身上。现在心脏终于暂时有了填补，他可以短暂地休养生息，直到芬迪丝回来；又或者在他活着的时候再也回不来。

他很快陷入沉眠。意识模糊前，他恍惚感觉有人在抚摸着他的头发，带着体温的温暖织物轻柔地搭在了他的身上。他舒适地轻吟一声，彻底坠入梦中。

这一觉睡到头疼。睁开眼时，他一度没能意识到自己身在何处。天已经全黑，心脏中的魔法源冷却了大半。他动了动手指，发现自己的右手正被半种弟弟握着，身上也披着他的银蓝色外袍。

“我睡了多久？”他的嗓子有些许干哑。他用力抽出手，撑起身子，花了几秒钟缓过失血过多带来的晕眩。芬国昐在一旁捧着本书看得入神，听到他醒来，姿态变也未变：“一天一夜。您的灵魂太过炽热，芬迪丝的魔法原本可以燃烧三天，依现在的趋势，今晚就会消耗殆尽。”

费诺倚在芬国昐的身边，动了动，调整出最舒服的姿势。

“水。”说这话时，他眼皮都不抬。芬国昐安静了一段时间，最终还是窸窸窣窣地动作起来。他揭开一大片叶子，露出下面盛满泉水的蕉叶碗，端起来直接喂到了费诺的嘴边。费诺心安理得地就着这样的姿态喝下，末了不满地抬起下巴：“就这么点吗？”

“您看不到我会更加冷静，请自己去溪边取水吧，想喝多少喝多少。”芬国昐再度沉浸于书本。费诺懒洋洋应声：“走不动。”

“我可以抱您过去。”

“好啊，在一旁等着，然后带我回来。我喜欢这里的视角。”

“指使我很有成就感。”芬国昐侧过脸，与他对视。费诺的唇角勾了勾：“当然。这可是千载难逢的机会。”

芬国昐没有理他。微风吹过双树，摇落一地的光华。许久之后，他终于叹息一声，放下手中的书，手臂绕过他的膝弯和背后。

“当您睡着的时候，我会错觉我对您的感情只有爱。”芬国昐面无表情地陈述。

费诺勾起芬国昐一缕头发在手中玩弄，墨色的长发冰凉如水：“想让我永远沉睡，现在就解除法咒。我相信希斯隆之主会有办法保存我的躯壳永不腐坏——”

“您太懂得如何招人恨了。”

“投桃报李。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. *玩具城：芬迪丝认为提力安于费诺而言就是个玩具城。后续发展似乎证明她的想法挺对的……
> 
> 正文里的芬迪丝可能不是这个设定。不管是哪个设定，她都是歧视与偏见下的牺牲品。诺多族从芬威这一代开始产生了一些“不合传统”的意志，从费诺、芬迪丝这一代开始反叛，再下一代才能在荫庇下百花齐放。


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们可以欣赏到日出。

金树的光芒已近式微，银树的花朵正在缓慢绽放。夜幕降临。

“芬迪丝若赶不回来，你将如何打算？”点燃费诺心脏的魔法摇曳将熄。他枕臂倚在银树下，芬国昐紧挨在他的身侧，远眺着空间之外的星辰。

“你一直视我为威胁，如今隐患将除，反倒心生不舍了吗？”

费诺冷笑，不屑于解释任何。他们多年相争不下，唇枪舌剑、短兵相接，怒意难遏时，不惜赌命拼杀过；但是置他于死地从来都曾不是他的目的。宽宏大量的希斯隆之主，巴拉德艾塞尔的高天之鹰，运筹斡旋、举重若轻，能宽恕恶言毁谤他的文士，能宽恕思想被种了毒瘤的暗杀者，却将他对他的每一言每一行都记得清清楚楚，收藏下每一道利刃锋芒，再在最恰当的时机回刺向他的薄弱之处。

“我说过，我会吻你。”芬国昐并没有指望从他那里得到答案，他顾自说下去，“死亡也无法将我们分开。”

“你真的疯了。”费诺恨恨道，目光如炬，仿佛要凭借眼神将他的半种弟弟烧洞穿。

“我现在再清醒不过了，费雅纳罗。”芬国昐大声回应道，他侧过身，毫无畏惧地迎上他的视线，“终此一生，我都在算计布局；临到终了，总要恣意妄为一次。”

即使在说着这样热切的情话，他的眼睛依然冷静，澄澈如阳光下的贝烈盖尔海。

年少时，费诺曾为寻找一种珍贵的珍珠蚌冒险在近海下潜。周围是斑斓的游鱼和水草，阳光透过海面洒落进来，在水下投映出粼粼波痕。他一共下潜了七次，苦寻不得，只能一次比一次潜得深，一次比一次潜得险。最后一次下水，他的气息已经濒临极限，但是直觉引领着他一路向更深处游去。那天他终于找到了想要的珍珠蚌，也因此溺了水。世界很安静，这种感觉很奇妙，包裹他的水清澈明亮，温暖柔软，那一瞬，他忽然有了种错觉，他在被海拥抱着。

现在，他正被这样的目光淹没。

芬国昐忽然伸手，覆上了他的心脏。

“如果想让我们活得久一点，就冷静下来，稳住你的心跳。你这辈子都在讨厌我，不要告诉我现在忽然对我动了心，就因为我愿意和你一起死——能做到这点的人太多了，不是吗？”

费诺死死握住他的指尖：“诺洛芬威，你是故意在给自己折寿吗？”

他们的距离很近，芬国昐认真凝视着他的眼睛。费诺忽然觉得自己的灵魂无处遁形。

芬国昐笑了。

“如果这能让你气急败坏、寸心如割、锥心刻骨，那我还真愿意多欣赏欣赏。这点代价不算什么。”他低语，温热的气息喷洒在他的耳尖。

“你是真的恨我。”费诺偏过头。

“彼此彼此。”

费诺发出一声轻笑。他蓦地转过身，单膝跪坐在芬国昐的腿上，在他意识到发生什么前猛然扣住他的脸，低头就吻了上去。

“你……”芬国昐瞳孔微微放大。这一开口让他丧失了主动权，费诺的舌头长驱直入，在他的唇齿间四处作乱；他自震惊中回过神，试图将它推出去，反倒让他们的唇舌更加紧致地纠缠在了一起。

“唔……”

他几乎要控制不住地开始享受这个吻了；但是理智还是压制住了冲动。他的手抚上他的脸，慢慢引导着费诺退离。他们在呼吸交错间对视，谁都看不清彼此的神情。

“费雅纳罗——”

“我现在再清醒不过了。”费诺急促地打断他，他的神色戏谑，然而他的嗓音蒙上了一层薄雾，“如果这能让你如遭雷击、失魂落魄、懊悔不迭，那我还真愿意多欣赏欣赏。反正代价不是由我来偿付。”

他往后稍退了些，挑起他的下巴，笑得恣肆：“诺洛芬威，这张嘴从来都只有说得好听。你就是不敢。”

“够了……不要再逼我。”芬国昐眼中难得有些许黯然，他的手覆上他的，将他轻轻拥入怀中，引着他在膝上躺下；他在苦笑，“兄长，我想活着。我从来没有这样祈盼过，我们能活着。”

“你还能撑多久？”费诺问道。芬迪丝留下的魔法已经彻底消失，熟悉的疼痛与无力感再度在四肢百骸蔓延。芬国昐安抚地顺着他的头发：“取决于你。冷静下来……兄长，我们可以等。”

他沉默片刻，眼神倏然凛锐：“此事终了，你敢不认账，我会有手段让你记起来。”

“哦，这么一说，我倒是开始期待了。”费诺漫不经心地应道。他望向遥远的夜空。星河璀璨；艾尔达精灵热爱星空，传言星辰是他们睁眼时最初看到的造物，最接近他们灵魂的本质。

“如果——”他们几乎是同时开口，又各自顿住。芬国昐淡淡一笑：“您先请。”

“能欣赏着这样的景致赴死，倒也不错。”费诺的脸略微别向一旁。

“星空，还是我？”芬国昐追问。

“少得寸进尺。”费诺没好气道，“你呢，半种？刚才想说什么？”

“看来我不用问了。”

“哼。”

笑意渐渐淡去，芬国昐的神色认真起来：“你还有想见的人吗？离开这片领域，还有足够去见一个人的时间。”

“没有这样的必要。奈雅早已经能独当一面，不需要我再去嘱咐什么。”他的脸上浮现出骄傲之色。他当然会骄傲，他有所有的理由去骄傲。

“不去和诺丹妮尔告别？”芬国昐的语气平和。费诺闻言，眉立刻紧拧起来：“你呢？你不去见阿奈瑞？不去教导教导你家血气方勇的傻小子？”

“我会选择在这里等。”芬国昐陈述道。

“那就不要问我这些蠢问题！”

芬国昐盯着他的脸，倏尔一笑：“保持冷静，兄长。虽然你脸红的样子很可爱。”

费诺撩起他的长发，满脸轻佻：“你吃味的模样也很迷人。”

“我记住了，你说我迷人。”

费诺冷哼一声，不再理他。

“要是改主意了，随时告诉我。我都愿意和你一起死了，也不会在意你最后想见的人是谁。”

费诺没有回话。芬国昐接着说道：“其实，我也很想和父亲告别。”

“留在这里。”费诺的声音有些许动摇，但是他握住了他的手；或许是此生唯一一次，主动地，牵住了他的手。

他顺势将他的手牵到唇边，在指节印下一个轻吻。

“不必担心。我们还是可以看到明天的日出。”

法阵的嗡鸣声隐隐响起。天空如墨染，正是黎明前最黑暗的时刻。

长夜将尽。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.芬熊在（上）章半调戏半认真地、怀揣目的地激情告白后，费费的反应非常冷淡，抵触居多，场面一度十分尴尬。最终费费没HOLD住。
> 
> 芬熊带费诺来二姐这里，因为她是隐居且独居的，在这里任何消息都不会外露。他有三个选择，只有这里能确保没有后续麻烦。双王的情况现在要极尽可能保密。
> 
> 以及，费费在“无人之地”的一战是一次对宝钻的理论实验，实验若成功，整个战局都会扭转。所以他能不惜拿命来换。
> 
> （话是这么说，这篇是被正文废掉的设定，所以讲前因后果也没有很大用……233~）


End file.
